The Final Blow:Isabella's Decision
by pierre45
Summary: More Bufeas as demanded!Not sure where this one will go.Request stuff and share ideas in the reviews.


Buford felt the black leather glove move down his spine. His wrists ached. Buford stood, chained to the wall in Phineas' basement, facing the cold stone wall. His buzz cut and the skull t-shirt (which he still wore after all those years; they still fit him, because he's not really taller than he has ever been) were resting on the ground next to him like his pants and boxers did.

He knew that Phineas stood right behind him; he felt his breath on his neck, the gloved hands on his hips. Phineas didn't wear anything except for his black glove and a red fabric band with his praised swastika on it around his arm.

To see his bitch in chains, that's exactly what he had ever dreamt of. He withdrew his hands off Buford's body and took two steps backwards.

"Hmm", Phineas shared his thoughts, "I'd totally like it to put a gag in your mouth. But I love it just too much when I can hear you screaming my name, Buf."

Buford smirked, waiting for something more to happen.

Phineas turned around to a table, where he kept his stuff only for Buford. Although they only had the poor light of an old, naked light bulb over their heads, Phineas immediately spotted what he wanted. First, he put on his black hat which matched perfectly with his Nazi uniform he's been keeping safely in his closet upstairs for several years now.

A second later, Buford could hear Phineas next to him, whispering into his ear.

"Kahl…" Phineas murmured softly, "you're such a pretty boy, Kahl. Such a handsome Jew! And I'll do everything I want with ma Jew."

He wrapped some of the black curls around his finger. Then he released his left hand from Buford's hair and slid his back down, pressing the gloved fingers to his skin. Buford moaned. He liked it. He wanted Phineas to dominate him. Now, He suddenly felt a strange object touching him there, where Phineas before had taken his hand away. Then Phineas drew a line from Buford's back up to his neck with one of his toys he loves the most.

"Buford…" Phineas said confident, "May I introduce you to my leather whip?"

Buford swallowed, shut his eyes. He barely could wait to feel it on his skin again, but with more force. Opening his eyes he saw a shadow in his canthus.

"Has my bitch been a good or a bad boy?" Phineas wanted to know from his slave.

"I've been a really bad boy, sir" Buford answered obediently.

"Nuh" Phineas answered snidely. "Being called sir is not what I want… At least not today. You uhm… Have to call me 'Master'."

"Whatever you want, Master." Buford replied in response. He'd do anything to please Phineas; to please his master.

"So…" Phineas hold the whip in his right hand and hit it in the palm of his left hand. The tempting sound echoed in Buford's ears. "What did you want to say? Say it again, Buford, I couldn't hear you!"

"I've been a very naughty boy, Master…" Buford repeated and smirked.

"Yes, you've been. And I'll have to punish you. You better be aware of what's coming to you!"

One second, one spank later, Buford couldn't help himself but moaned loudly. Phineas grinning sadistically at the first red, long mark his whip had left on the bully's pale skin. Buford could just take a short breath, and then the whip hit him again. Harder this time and with more power out of the hand which it were swung by. The pain struck him hard and made him moan again. He had always known that he was a masochist and that feeling pain turned him on, but when he was hurt by Phineas it was a thousand times better.

"Aah!" The whip hit him again. Phineas didn't only feel satisfied by bringing pain to his Jew; it also excited him to see that Buford loved it to take the pain. It was pure pleasure to him to hear Buford moan. That's what made him totally horny.

Buford's voice nearly collapsed when he moaned as the whip struck him so hard this time, that there even was some blood that trickled from the weal.

"Let me taste it." Phineas said and licked the blood from Buford's back. He muttered. "That's the best."

As Phineas tongue touched Buford's back he winced.

"I really like your blood" Phineas eyed the back of his boy with the few red welts. "I wanna taste more of it"

"Mhm, I'll bleed for you, Master" Buford responded waiting for something painfully to happen. He felt a new ache on the right lower side of his back; blood ran out the cut, down over his cheek. Another time Phineas cut him, this time a longer cut, a slower cut, a more painful cut.

Buford let out a stretched moan. His back hurt. He couldn't deny that this was what he wanted. A third cut, an even longer one crossed his back. He felt Phineas, passionately licking the blood from his back. The wounds burned. Phineas suddenly stopped and undid the chains which held Buford on the wall.

"But, Master…" Buford objected. "You'll see." His Master said and in another second Buford wore handcuffs on his wrists and was chained with the arms crossed over his head to the thin-framed headboard of a scruffy bed. He laid there, legs a bit spread, but straightened, then lifted the head up from the pillow to see what Phineas was about to do. Said Master crawled on the bed, sitting onto Buford, his knees next to Buford's hips, their already hard cocks touching. Phineas glanced all over at Buford, smirked.

"Hurt me, Master" Buford begged.

"Oh you can bet your fucking faggy bitch ass I will!" Phineas held his hand the way that Buford could see the shiny razor blade in it.

"This will remind you of what you are, Buford" Phineas said and with these words he put the blade on Buford's white skin again, this time on his stomach, and cut the Jewish Star of David in. He led the blade in slow, especially painful straight lines through Buford's flesh. Buford shut his eyes, threw his head back until he touched the bedframe and let out a deep moan as the blade slid through his skin and left a burning pain. His stomach began to hurt just as like as his back did.

Phineas felt Buford's growing erection right beneath his. He knew exactly what turned Buford on. He wanted to feel real pain. Yeah, his dirty slut wanted to be used; to be abused.

"And this!" Phineas continued "will remind you of which Master you're the slave of!" He took the blade a little bit more to the left side and cut a sloppy swastika in. Buford moaned even more caused of the pain in a new area of his body.

Blood was draining from Buford's cuts onto the already dirty sheets. Buford gasped, he enjoyed the pain Phineas caused him.

"M-Master?" Buford panted.

"Yeah, Jew-Rat?" Phineas answered glancing down on his work.

"F-Fuck me!" The Jew begged wheezing.

"What was that, Buford? I couldn't hear you!"

"I-I want you to f-fuck me, Master!"

His slave begged louder.

"You want me to what?" Phineas just loved it to provoke his uke. He smirked.

"GOD DAMNIT! JUST FUCKIN FUCK ME!" Buford screamed helplessly aroused.

"That's ma Jew!" Phineas said and touched Buford's chest, moved his hand further down, right between the two signs he cut in which were covered from dried blood. Then he took his gloves off and held three fingers in front of Buford's mouth.

"Open ya mouth, Bitch. And suck 'em!"

Buford obeyed instantly, sucking at his master's fingers to cover them in his saliva.

Phineas withdrew his fingers of Buford's mouth and knelt next to him to spread his legs. He spit in his other hand and first prepared his own rock-hard, of precum leaking cock, while Buford watched his Master. Then Phineas held one of Buford's legs up and shoved two fingers at once up the bully's entrance. Buford flinched as he felt Phineas fingers up his ass stretching his hole roughly and moaned again. Phineas looked down on his bitch and could barely wait to replace his fingers with his cock. But Buford needed to be prepared, 'cause he got such a tight hole this little bitch-Slut. So he added his third finger, stretching Buford to his widest.

"Are you ready?" Phineas asked just because of courtesy which was actually placed wrong here.

"Y-yes, Master!" Buford pressed out between his moans.

Phineas pulled out his fingers, opened Buford's legs more and placed his cock to Buford's entrance. He began to thrust into him, another moan slipped out Buford's mouth, but this time also his Master moaned. Although Buford was very tight, he felt great around Phineas' cock.

He held Buford's hips in his hand and shove his dick with another thrust deeply into him. Buford's voice nearly collapsed as Phineas hit his prostate with a strong ferocity. He picked up the pace and fucked him even harder.

Buford clenched his teeth and tried to get enough air.

"Moan, bitch!" Phineas commanded. "I want to hear you moaning louder!"

Buford didn't need to be told; he had to moan hardly of Phineas' movements.

"Aah, Phin-, aah, M-Master!"

He felt every thrust flooding his whole body. There was pure fire in his veins.

"A-ah, M-Master, I'm gonna-"

"No, Buford, you gotta wait. You can't cum before I do!"

Phineas said and then shoved his dick harder and faster into Buford.

"I-I'm also close!" He warned and shut his eyes.

"Aah, P-Phineas!" Buford moaned; he knew that he was close, too. Very close.

A few thrusts more, a few moans more. "I-I'm coming!"

He said and right in this moment he shot his load into him. Buford shut his eyes and hit his climax hard. It was so penetrating that the only thing Buford saw was white.

Only white and when he opened the eyes it was black and dark. Just dark. He sat up and panted. It was the only thing he could hear right now.

"No" He gasped, considering the fact that he just had one of his wet dreams again in which he had kinky sex with Phineas. It hasn't been the first time he dreamt about them and their fetish playings. He was covered in sweat and he knew he had also cum in his boxers. Replaying his dream before his eyes, the totally attracting pictures flashed through his mind. He took a deep breath. He couldn't take it anymore, because he wanted to do such kink finally for real. And he wanted to do it with his arch enemy, Phineas Vincent Flynn, the probably racist, meanest person he had ever known.


End file.
